


My Friend, My Love, Forever

by Yeppination



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at boxes, Kidnapping, M/M, Mention of Avengers, Molestation, My First Fanfic, Wade snaps, drugged, peter is scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeppination/pseuds/Yeppination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is starting to hang out with the Avengers more and more and Wade refuses to lose his pal. What if his baby boy leaves him? Solution: Kidnap him.</p><p>Not a nice Wade in this. I wanted to play on the crazy factor a bit<br/>A bit dark too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friend, My Love, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my fist story and I would really appreciate some veterans insight on my crappy creation. I love this couple and could not think of a better pair of men to write about first. I do not own any characters or anything at all. Just my deranged fantasy. Enjoy and please comment!

Deadpool had been pushed away too much. His nightly chats with his little spider were getting less and less frequent. And it was always the same excuse. The fucking Avengers. Gee wade I would love to but I have work. Those guys keep me super busy. Catch you another time? When was that other time going to happen? Oh that's right he knew, never. 

He had been alone so long and he was use to it until that adorable aggravating punk showed up. Then all of a sudden he had someone. Someone you can't wait to see or tell trivial things. That one person that consumes every single thought and no matter what could never bore you. And Wade was frightened it would be taken away from him. Like so many other things had.

Those Avenger buddies were going to find out about his arachnids involvement with the mercenary and tell him to end it, that he was bad news for the kid, if that hadn't happened already. Wade could tell whenever he came around, Spider-Man would get tense and look to make sure no one was watching, afraid he would get caught. Embarrassed of him. Just the thought of it made him punch the brick siding of the building he was perched on. It pissed him off. Not enough to hurt spidey. Nothing could make him do that. But he would be tempted to get rid of the root of the problem.

Wade could see it now,  
"What's wrong Baby Boy? Oh all gone? All your teammates? I'm so sorry, come here, poor thing". He could comfort spidey, hold his cute little gymnast body to his, like he has always wanted. And no Wade wasn't set on k-wording the Avengers, but he knew he could do, no would do, anything so that he would never be alone again, anything.

And when he saw the unmistakable blue and red clad hero land across from him on the dark rooftop, something broke inside him, and he just looked at Spider-Man and said, nothing.

Yeah I know, look out the world has officially ended, but Wade couldn't scrape up any remarks. What was there to say?  
"Um, hey!"  
Spider-Man shifted uncomfortably under the man's stare and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Err, long time no see." He tried giving a slight chuckle and then waited for the antihero's reply.

Long time? Yeah really long time, were all your cool new friends busy and you got bored so you came to play with your loser friend? Gee that's real nice of you spidey, helping out the charity case. I promise to duck if any of your real friends come by.

The arachnid flinched slightly as Deadpool crossed his arms defensively and kept quite. He could see the mercenary's face contort under his mask. Was he mad at him? 

"Listen Deadpool, I-I know I have been brushing you off a lot lately but it's only because work has been, well, a lot to handle." Peter looked up to see if Wade was going to respond. No luck. "But I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me get some information on a guy my team and I have been dealing with, you know, if you can." He finished unsurely, looking down hesitantly before meeting Wades eyes.

(Well look who is being so cute tonight). A darker part of Deadpool supplied.

Wade felt his eye twitch, just a smidgen in the corner. At first he had felt a bit of relief, his adorable little spidey having problem. Asking him for help in that way that always reminded him of a lost kid in a mall, he even did it in such an endearing way. If only he hadn't said "my team".

/Missed it by that much kid./

Wade uncrossed his arms and rolled his shoulders a bit.

(Ooh now were getting down to business.)

"Oh spidey, baby, I could never stay mad at you!" He suddenly cheered, leaping towards Peter who immediately relaxed and prepared for the embrace he learned was harder to fight than accept.  
Wade had never felt shy about man handling his pal and he would always find excuses to slyly feel him up. It felt good to touch him again. But not good enough to make anything up to him. This wasn't going to last, Wade knew that for a fact. That fact alone made it feel like his world was ending. 

And that pushed him to make a decision.

He wasn't going to let spidey turn him into an asset for the Avengers and leave him for those goodie goodie friends of his. No, that just wasn't going to fly. They were changing spidey, and who would stand by and let a friend be manipulated.

(We really are a god damned saint.)

"It sure is good to see you sweetums. But, you know, I'm not too sure about helping you with your little homework assignment..." His voice still held that teasing note, but, got a touch...darker.

The hero also noticed the embrace was odd. Wade had caged in his arms with one of his and the other was draped lower on his back than usual. His head, almost resting on his shoulder. Wade could sense that dear old spidey was realizing there was something wrong.  
"Oh ummm, why not." The hero asked.  
The blue and red clad man tried to pull away from Deadpool and in that small window of time, his spider senses blared. But it was too late.

The trained mercenary had too much of a perfect opportunity. 

Wade had lodged a dart in Spider-Man's neck.

"Wade, what the hell!" The hero pushed him away and retreated from the mercenary all the while looking at him with a horrified, betryed expression.  
"Oh, first name, I must be in big trouble. Baby Boy isn't gonna punish me is he?" Wade teased.  
Peter could already feel that whatever he had been injected with was affecting him fast and hard. He realized he couldn't get away, he was already too weak, there was no way he could swing or jump away with out high risk of injury. There was no escape. He was beginning to panic.

"Oh come on your not freaking out over a little sedative are you?"  
Peter began to back away on numb legs and tried to form any clear thoughts.

Why was he doing this? What did Wade want, was this, was this a job? Had Wade turned on him for a paycheck?  
I need help, he thought, I need someone to find me.

The hero struggled with the communicator on his wrist that Tony had given him, if only he could send a signal to Stark. Someone had to know where he was last or, or...

"Ah ah ah" Deadpool tutted stalking towards Peter "you and I never get alone time anymore".  
Wade reached out before Peter could defend himself and crushed Peters wrist in his gloved had, effectivly destroying the device before a message could be delivered. Peter cried out and weakly swung at his assailant, but was easily detained by Wade who gripped both arms viciously. 

Huh, maybe he was mad enough to hurt his spidey. Just a little.

"Look how tense you are!" Wade laughed gleefully "I am really doing you a favor bug boy" his spiders head was lulling to the side a tad and he let out an adorable groan Deadpool just ate up. "Think of this as the beginning of a forced retirement. I mean you've done your part to help the world or whatever, and those Avengers don't really need you am I right or am I right?!" 

Peters legs gave out and Wade caught him in his arms. Despite his weakness Spider-Man still attempted to push against his adversary's chest ever so weakly.

"Shhhhh. Shhh. There there spidey"

Oh god, oh god what should he do. 

"That's it sweetie you just rest your poor, poor tired self, I'll wake you up when we get home" 

'No, no, no! Fuck no!'

And then spidey was down for the count.

////////////////////////////////////////-////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

So, maybe he hadn't planned to kidnap his favorite neighbor hood sexy Spider-Man tonight, but Wade still knew what to do. He wasn't world known for polka dancing for peats sake.  
He crouched in the alley and waited for a sucker to wonder by, this happened to be some lady of the night, and then proceeded to mug them of their bedazzled fur lined coat who upon seeing Deadpool and his gun screamed "good lord not the wig that shits expensive!"

/Believe me lady, or is it sir? We will not be needing the bird nest./

After that fun time he cut the suit off of Spider-Man and in the process found three different tracking goodies his over protective Captain Dad and Iron Papa probably stuck on him. Just like he was expecting. He crushed all three devices and piled them next to the scraps of suit to be burned. Wade left the mask on because he had done enough to piss off his love that night, but still searched it for anymore toys. 

While the merch with the mouth had his hands stuffed in the heroes mask, he paused to run his fingers in the kids hair. He couldn't feel it with his gloves on but he could tell it was thick, and soft. It felt good. In the process he accidentally pushed the heroes mask past his lips and Wade froze.

(God this kid is gorgeous.)

/No kidding./

"Your telling me."

Wade just looked at his beautiful skin barely covered by that skanks jacket, and his full parted lips. Just tried to take it all in. 

/God we want to know what this kid looks like, I mean a peek wouldn't hurt./

(And all the while keep little wade calm enough to let us not be a kidnapper and molester.)

He then examined the teens slightly swollen wrist. 

(So kidnapper AND spidey beater and almost molester?)

/And he feels awful now./

This was wrong. How could he have hurt his spidey, the only person he cares about and who at least put up with him a couple times a month. The best relationship he has had in years. Wade could cry.

/God we are a monster./

He needs to take him to the Stark Tower, get him somewhere safe, where he can get help and real clothes.....and then what.

Spidey would hate him. Be scared of him. The Avengers would never let him near his love again. Then he would really be alone, and hated more than he probably was before. No, he was in too deep.

Besides the kid could be scared of him at one of his safe houses tied up, isolated and completely under his command and eventually learn to love him and respect the decision he made for him. Then spidey could learn how to cook mexican food and he could wait for him at home and cry when he was away at work. They could make beautiful love when he got back and buy matching X-Mas sweaters.

/Yeah./

(It could happen.)

"And who says Mondays aren't any good".

/God we are an insufferable ass./


End file.
